


Trust

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Clary is kidnapped from Manhattan during the beginning of CoHF. What will happen when Sebastian brings her to a rural upstate New York tourist town? She is his prisoner in this frost ridden town but can they learn to see eye to eye while she's there against her will? Clonathan/Clabastian. INCEST, rape and other adult themes within.Snippet:They get down to the entryway and from a coat closet he pulled out two ski jackets. One bright white and pink and one black and blue. “Are you taking me skiing? You know I’ll kill myself doing that.” She sighs as she puts that coat on.“No I’m not taking you skiing I don’t want to kill us both.” He zipped up and made sure she was zipped up before handing her gloves and a hat.He threaded his gloved fingers into hers and made a rune with his stele against the door. He opened it up and they plodded out to the back yard. It didn’t seem like there were any houses near them and there was a fence which was pretty high climbing around them. It was made with electrum wire and she knew how badly it would hurt if she touched it. The snow was deep, so deep that it might have been a few feet there. “Where are we?”





	1. Temper, temper

Clary’s eyes fluttered open and she noticed that it was freezing in the room she was in. Her teeth chattered lightly and she felt strange. She looked down at herself and realized she was completely naked beside a sleazy looking nightgown. What the fuck was happening? She yanked on her hands but found they were bound to the bed. She sighed loudly. Just another day as your average shadowhunter she supposed. That was when it hit her, she couldn’t feel her legs. She panicked, why couldn’t she feel her legs? She looked down and she tried her hardest to make them move but they just wouldn’t. 

 

Maybe if she screamed? But that could alert whoever had put her here that she was awake… damn, and she had a good idea who put her here too. 

 

Sebastian. 

 

She let a whimper tear from her throat. She was scared and there was no one to help her. She looked around the room and saw a modern looking door she supposed lead out of the room she was in. The room she was confined to seemed to be a finished basement. There was a TV, a couple armchairs and a couch. It was a huge space. It seemed someone had haphazardly dropped a bed in the middle of the room for the sole purpose of imprisoning her. This had to be Sebastian’s work. 

 

A head of white-blonde hair stuck through the door and she screamed. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He said cheerily. 

 

“What the fuck Sebastian!” 

 

“Patience little sister.” He said jovially. “I’m so happy you’re here with me although I have to say you’re annoyingly well protected.” 

 

“Fuck you!” She bit back at him.

 

“Temper, temper,” Sebastian said in mock playfulness. 

 

“Jace is going to come for me and he’s going to cut you into so many tiny----” But Sebastian swooped down and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to bite him and successfully spit into his hand several times.   

 

“Sister you realize this behavior simply won’t do.” He removed his hand from her mouth and wiped his palm on his jeans. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream and he slapped her. “Clarissa you’re going to need to cooperate. I know you must want something warm to eat and drink and maybe a hot bath. I can provide those to you but you’re going to need to stop screaming.” 

 

She figured she could stop screaming long enough to eat something… but what if he drugged her food? What if he raped her while she was in the shower? It was too dangerous. She opened her mouth and screamed again. He let out an annoyed sigh and took out his stele. He drew a rune on each of her shoulders and the feeling left her arms. “You insane sonofabitch what are you doing to me!?” She screamed. 

 

Sebastian gave a kind of pained sigh and began untying her bonds. She tried to move her arms desperately but the feeling and her ability to move them had gone too. She was paralyzed from the neck down and completely at his mercy. Her throat was burning with the pain of screaming and she was frustrated. “I’m going to take you upstairs to the shower. I’m going to carry you.” He said very slowly as if she was mentally deficient. 

 

“Don’t touch me ---” But it was too late, he’d scooped her up bridal style and they were heading up the stairs to the main part of the house. He carried her gently to the bathroom which was right around the corner to the living room. He deposited her on the floor of the bathroom. If she could have kicked him she would have. Sebastian turned on the water and began running a bath for her. He dropped a bath bomb in when he was done. Great so not only was she going to be raped and tortured she was going to get a yeast infection too. 

 

“Do you want to use the bathroom before you get in?” 

 

She looked up at him. He was standing over her, arms crossed looking disappointed somehow. “Yes. But can I have some privacy?”

 

He thought about it for a moment then scooped her up and deposited her on the toilet and closed the door. He waited until she called for him and then came in and put her in the bath. He began undressing and she let out a soft scream. “Sebastian don’t you dare! I swear to god I’ll light you on fire if you come near me with your ding dong.” 

 

He shrugged. “Then I guess you can drown in the bathtub.” He was right, she was having a hard time keeping herself upright and at this rate, she could fall face first into the water and not be able to get back up. 

 

“Ugh, fuck you!” She snapped at him. 

 

“Temper, temper, little sister. I’m trying to help you.” 

 

“Like hell!” She leaned her head on the edge of the bath. “See I won’t drown.” She could tell this didn’t satisfy him, though. 

 

He kept undressing and when he took off his shirt she stared up at him, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks. He was  _ gorgeous _ . His whip marks on his back added a kind of… ruggedness to him that she felt a tingle in her core. He was ripped with muscle and she disgusted herself with her physical reaction to him. He took off his jeans and boxer shorts and it was like a car crash, she couldn’t help but look. She’d seen Jace’s… ahem… once before at the Bone Chandelier. He was big too but Sebastian… holy god. “Like what you see Clarissa?” 

 

He’d caught her and she felt like a fuckin idiot. The flush that had crept into her cheeks moments before deepened and she felt herself burn with shame. He easily maneuvered her to the front of the large claw foot bathtub. He extended his legs out and pulled her into his embrace. She felt she should scream. Just as she opened her mouth to do so he clamped it down on her again. “If you keep screaming I’m going to give you something to scream about.” 

 

Hot tears began to pour down her cheeks. “Sebastian please…” 

 

“Relax sis, this isn’t meant to be hard. It’s not exactly like I can just text your phone when I want to have brunch. You’re rather difficult to get a hold of.” 

 

“That’s  how it’s supposed to be.” She sobbed. She felt his half hard cock against the small of her back and she wanted to reach around and rip it off his body. “Are you going to rape me now?” 

 

“No, not yet. I want you clean before I do anything of that nature.” Sebastian grabbed a loofah and spread a dab of purple shower gel onto the loofa before beginning to clean her arms and then her stomach and back with it. She sobbed quietly as he cleaned her. 

 

Through her sobs (he was now rubbing the loofa up and down her thighs) she said, “Why are you waiting? I know what you’re going to do!” 

 

Sebastian hummed and took out the shampoo. “No! Don’t! You’re going to tangle it!” she snapped at him. 

 

“My dear Clarissa, in the many years I have been showering with women you would think I’d have learned how to shampoo a woman’s hair without tangling it and yet, you have so little confidence in me.” 

 

She turned her head and spit in his face. It hit him right in the eye. She giggled lightly. Sebastian wiped the spit out of his eye and dunked her head under the water for a second. She came back up scared and gasping. “You could have drowned me!” She rasped, as she coughed the water out that she’d swallowed. 

 

“At this point, that’s turning out to be not such a bad idea ---- you know what, fuck it I won’t wash your hair.” He put his hands on either side of the tub and made to get out.

 

“No! I’m sorry! You scared me!” Clary begged him. “I don’t want my hair to be dirty!”

 

“Clarissa…” Sebastian said in a warning tone. “Fine but if you touch me without me touching you first I’ll just leave you here.” 

 

Clary nodded. He picked the bottle of shampoo back up and dipped her hair in the water. He massaged in the shampoo and rested her shoulders on his chest. Clary was surprised by how good he was at this. He massaged her scalp for at least five minutes before dipping her hair back in the water and rinsing everything out. 

 

He got out, dried off and scooped Clary out the claw foot bathtub. Her arms and legs felt like jelly and he toweled her off everywhere, even  _ there _ . He spends extra time toweling off her long strands of hair and ran a brush through them. 

 

“I have food if you want it?” He offered. 

 

“I don’t think I have very many choices right now.” 

 

“So, so, true my dear Clarissa. I got you McDonald's.” 

 

“Ugh, Sebastian.” 

 

“What?” He says as he pulls clothes for her out of the cupboard. It looks like just a dress and bra. Clearly, he has no intention of allowing her to wear underwear. 

 

“How can you eat that crap?” Clary groaned. 

 

“I don’t make a habit out of it. It was on the way and I thought you would be hungry.” She pouted. If she was going to have to eat junk food she hoped it would at least be Chicken McNuggets or a cheeseburger with pickle. 

 

“What did you get me?” She asked. She didn’t want him to think she was cooperating but she’d been with him for at least an hour and he hadn’t tried to hurt her yet. As a matter of fact, her head still felt tingly good from the massage he’d given it. 

 

“A cheeseburger, and a medium fry, I got you a diet Coke too.” 

 

It sounded good to her, although she didn’t know how she was supposed to eat it all. Then again she didn’t know when her next meal would be so it might be a good idea to just eat it all and deal with the stomach ache it gave her. 

 

Sebastian fed her (hand fed her since she couldn’t use her arms) and brought her downstairs. He refastened her to the bed and used a strange looking rune to release the paralysis on her arms. She stretched her fingers making fists and releasing them. They felt like they were on pins and needles. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked her. 

 

She did a mental body scan, she felt clean and full and maybe like she wanted to take a nap. “Fine.” 

 

“Good. I’ll be back tonight.” 

 

“Sebastian!” I protest. I can’t imagine being left here, tied up until tonight. 

 

“Sorry, I’ve got a world to burn down as you so eloquently put it.” He stepped out of the room and left her to count the ceiling tiles by herself. 

  
  


When he returned that night it was late. She was asleep when she woke up to his face hovering over her like a bad dream. “Sebastian!” She said in surprise. 

 

“Shush it’s late.” He settled his head on the spare pillow and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to sleep like this!” Clary said. 

 

“I imagine that you would just close your eyes and clear your thoughts. It’s three am.” He undid her arm restraints and curled in close to her.

 

Since she had gotten here this morning (or she assumed it was this morning, she didn’t know how long he’d knocked her out for) he hadn’t done anything really weird to her. He hadn’t tried to rape her or do anything weird to her. She was scared and alone. She wanted to believe this was a temporary situation but given that this was Sebastian that was hard to believe. 

 

“Why aren’t you hurting me?” Clary asked her brother. Trying to peel herself away from his hard chest. 

 

“Because you’re my sister.” 

 

“That’s never stopped you before.” 

 

“True.” 

 

“What’s different about now?” 

  
“Go to sleep Clarissa.” She pulled herself out of his grasp and slept on the edge of the bed opposite him. 


	2. I don't hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sexually explicit content within.

Clary woke with a start the next morning. She’d had the worst dreams filled with her brother and so many things she shouldn’t be dreaming about him. Sebastian wasn’t there. Her arm restraints were left undone but she still couldn’t feel anything in her legs. God, how long was he going to keep her immobile? 

 

She heard someone on the stairs and shuddered to think that Sebastian was here, ready to make her life a living hell again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them his angular face swam into view. 

 

“I was hoping I would wake up and find this was all a bad dream.” 

 

“Afraid not. I brought you breakfast, though.” He said, holding out a plate with a cinnamon bun on it to her. 

 

“This is weird Sebastian.” 

 

“What’s weird?” 

 

“You, being nice to me.”

 

“I’ve never been mean to you unless it was to get you to see things my way. I don’t have to do that here because you know you can’t fight me.” 

 

“ _ Right. _ ” She said, there’s got to be a way to fight him. There’s gotta be something. He’s standing over her with his hips hanging over the bed. She could junk punch him but what would she do? She can’t run anywhere. She figured she better get on his good side before the junk punching commences. She took the plate with the cinnamon bun it was a little warm. “Did you get these from a bakery?” 

 

He looked at her like she was stupid. “No, you see I bake everything you eat fresh.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes as she cut into the cinnamon bun with her fork. She picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. It tasted delicious. 

 

“So… what are you going to do to me today?” He toed off his shoes and sat with one leg tucked into his body. 

 

“I thought we could get you cleaned up and then go out?” 

 

“Go out?” She said, baffled.

 

“Yeah, there’s a hill on the property we could go sledding on. It would be something brotherly of me to do.” 

 

“Except you don’t do brotherly things.” She said stubbornly.

 

“I might. You never know.” 

 

“Sebastian, what’s the deal? You capture me and make it so I can’t move my legs by some magical rune and imprison me in this house but you haven’t done anything to me? What’s going on? Don’t we both have a war to fight?” Clary asked curiously. Maybe she was being too curious, you know curiosity killed the cat kind of thing, but it seemed like he was being as genuine as he could be. 

 

“What’s the deal?” Sebastian made an annoyed face. “You’re my sister. That’s the deal.” He inched toward her on the bed. 

 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she said. He stuck his nose in the air with a feel of superiority and the overhead light cast light on his white-blonde hair making him seem truly angelic. 

 

“Sebastian ---!” 

 

“It’s no fun if I tell you what I’ve got planned for us, is it?” 

 

She didn’t like the sound of that ‘what I’ve got planned for us’ made it sound like some kind of long term torture instead of something shorter. Fuck’s sake. She’s got enough on her mind. She briefly reconsidered the junk punching. 

 

“Finish your cinnamon bun we’ve got things to do today.” He half snapped at her. 

 

“Don’t yell at me!” She snapped back. 

 

“Oh my fucking god! Shut up!” Sebastian roared. She was properly put in her place by that. She felt a shiver go down her spine. She set the plate with the remnants of her sticky cinnamon bun down and briefly, assessed what she was wearing. She was wearing a sheer nighty that looked more like a teddy than a proper nightgown. Clary briefly wondered if this was all for his amusement. 

 

“Why am I wearing this?” She asked him. 

 

“Because it looks good on you.” 

 

“Did you buy me clothes?” 

 

“Well, what was I supposed to do? You know all the clothes Valentine bought for your mother were destroyed when you ruined the apartment.” 

 

Clary could tell they were talking in circles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said. “Take me to the bathroom I want to get cleaned up.” 

 

He obliged her and picked her up. They trekked to the bathroom and Sebastian deposited her on the floor. He did the same as the previous day and ran a bath and undressed her. He set her in the clawfoot bath and after undressing, climbed in behind her. His cock was half hard at her back and she thought maybe if she didn’t know exactly what was coming she might have tried to drown him since she had the use of her arms. She couldn’t stop what was coming, though. She knew enough to know that and her tears started to silently fall.

 

“How’d you sleep?” 

 

“What does it matter to you?” She said obstinately. Trying to keep to keep the emotion out of her voice. 

 

He shrugged. She wondered if he was genuinely interested or just trying to make talk with her. “I thought it would be a good way to start a conversation.” 

 

“Sebastian, stop. You don’t really want to have a conversation with your little sister. I know exactly what you want.” She said with a distressed hiccup. 

 

Sebastian sighed. “Oh yeah, and what do I want?” 

 

“To rape me! I know that’s what you’re going to do eventually; hell you almost did it when we fought at your apartment.” She bit at him. 

 

He smirked slightly and she knew that he was going to try his luck with forcing himself on her now. 

 

“Clarissa, wouldn’t you like to at least  _ try _ with me? Wouldn’t you like to know what it’s like to be with a real man? I know Jace has taken from you what I wanted most. You’re not a virgin anymore are you Clarissa?” Her heart sank. He didn’t know, she was a virgin and from the sound of it, he was going to make her give it up to him right now. 

 

Clary didn’t say a word but she could feel his length stiffening against her lower back. She was revolted, how could the idea of raping his sister turn him on? She resisted the urge to vomit. 

 

“Answer me! Are you a virgin?” Sebastian demanded. She let a soft sob escape her lips and she refused to answer. Sebastian’s hands snaked down from her waist and his index finger pressed on the pearl of pleasure located at the apex of her thighs. He pressed down and rubbed her in circles before sliding his hand down to her core and inserted one finger. Clary was overwhelmed with pleasure against her will and she could feel her brother’s length now rigid against her back. He knew her secret. 

 

“So apparently Jace doesn’t have the prowess I assumed he did,” Sebastian said triumphantly. 

 

She let another sob pry from her lips. “Sebastian don’t!” 

 

“From this day on I want to be clear with you. You will address me as Jonathan or Jonathan Christopher whenever we’re together and I will address you as Seraphina.” He took a stele which seemed to have appeared out of thin air and spun her around to face him. Just above her pubic bone, just before the hairless expense of her womanhood, he drew a rune. It burned like fire but once the rune had settled on her skin she couldn’t feel anything else. 

 

“What was that?” She said through her sobs. 

 

“You’ll find out what that was in due time,” Jonathan said with a wicked smirk. He pulled her toward him so she was straddling his hips. The head of his cock pressed gently into her core. 

 

“Please, Jonathan no!” He braced her against the head of his cock and gently pushed his hips upward into her as he brought her down onto him. 

 

Clary could feel how wet she was against her will and she hated herself for it. She didn’t know what that rune was for but she knew it couldn’t be good. Jonathan didn’t move for several moments as she grew accustomed to the tight sensation of him being inside her. Why was he being so gentle? Fuck. It felt good. Her own brother fucking her and damn even though it burned a bit it felt good. Her head nuzzled into his neck. She didn’t dare kiss him but when his hips started moving she let her hot breath ghost over his neck. 

 

Water sloshed as he fucked into her. “Damn sis.” He swore as he gently arched into her. The first few moments were tense and she wondered how badly he would hurt her. Would she bleed? She didn’t know but she didn’t want to find out. “Jonathan, no, please!” She said breathily. 

 

“Oh please, no one would believe that as a cry for help sister.” 

 

“Jonathan no!” She whimpered. It was half-hearted, though. He was being gentle with her and she couldn’t think straight enough to really resist him. He reached between them and fingered the soft nub between her legs and she squeezed her muscles down on him. “Please, Jonathan stop!” She whined breathily. 

 

He took it as encouragement and thrust into her a little harder. This time she couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips. “Oh my god Jonathan.” He was fucking into her hard and playing with her pearl. She felt the coil of pleasure in her belly wind tight before it inevitably snapped. She saw white stars behind her eyes and her rapid breathing ghosted over his neck. 

 

He pulled her off him and carried her to the kitchen, still soaking wet. He wrapped her limp legs around his waist and walked her to the kitchen table. Dripping water (among other things) he laid her down on the table and slid back inside of her, earning him a loud moan. She thought maybe he had a stamina rune, which she saw on his bicep. He was getting rougher and rougher with her and she knew she would be sore and tired after this. Water from Jonathan’s chest dripped down into her mouth. They’d been doing this for a good hour and she was exhausted. 

 

“Please Jonathan, stop!” 

 

“No!” His thrusts became more erratic and his balls spasmed, pouring his second load into her. 

 

Slowly, his strokes became less frequent and less deep. Over what seemed like an hour he slowly stopped fucking into her. When he pulled out he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth for them. 

 

“You bled a little.” He said, still catching his breath. 

 

She let out a whimper. She  _ felt _ like she was sore as hell. What had been pleasurable perhaps two hours had long turned into pain and soreness. She was exhausted from the physical activity and as she closed her eyes on the kitchen table she thought of Jace and how she could never look him in the eye after that. 

 

“Get away from me.” She said miserably. 

 

He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow at her. “What makes you think I would leave you?” 

 

“You just raped---” 

 

He interrupted her. “You enjoyed it. Admit it! You moaned my name more than once.” 

 

It was true and she let her head hang in shame. How could she? She let him clean her up, bring her upstairs and get her into a navy blue dress, leggings and riding boots. There was a huge armoire in one of the rooms, stuffed full of clothes that would fit her. 

 

“I hate you.” She muttered under her breath, completely broken. 

 

“I don’t hate you, Seraphina.” 

 

“Yeah because I just let you ---!” She felt fresh tears burn her eyes as she said the words. “And don’t call me that!”

 

“That’s right, you let me.” He rubbed it in. “That’s your name darling.” He purred. He flipped up her dress and pulled the top of her leggings down. She was laying on the bed and she thought she was going to be raped again when she felt the feeling in her legs return. They were sore and it felt a bit like she was trying to stand on toothpicks. She sat up, off the bed and felt a bit like a fawn trying out its new legs. She didn’t fall though and Jonathan took her hand to guide her to the next room over. When they were in the hallway, right by the top of the stairs, she felt good enough that she might be able to make a run for it.  

 

“Don’t even think about it Seraphina!” She thought about it. What if she tried now and he put up some kind of wards that made it harder for her to get out next time? Could he do that? She figured that while she had her legs she had better make good use of them. No, she would do as Jonathan asked and when the time came, she would steal his stele and take off into the night. 

 

She continued walking with him to the other room, still holding his hand as much as it revolted her. He sat her down in a huge bedroom that was elegantly decorated in reds, blacks, and dark woods. 

 

He opened his own armoire and pulled out a black dress shirt, dark wash jeans, and some dark boxers. He got dressed pretty quickly and asked her, “Are you alright to go down the stairs or you want me to carry you?” 

 

Her feet still felt like they were on pins and needles but she could manage it. “I’m fine.” 

 

They get down to the entryway and from a coat closet he pulled out two ski jackets. One bright white and pink and one black and blue. “Are you taking me skiing you know I’ll kill myself doing that.” She sighs as she puts that coat on. 

 

“No, I’m not taking you skiing I don’t want to kill us both.” He zipped up and made sure she was zipped up before handing her gloves and a hat. 

 

He threaded his gloved fingers into hers and made a rune with his stele against the door. He opened it up and we plodded out to the back yard. It didn’t seem like there were any houses near them and there was a fence which was pretty high climbing around them. It was made with electrum wire and she knew how badly it would hurt if she touched it. The snow was deep, so deep that it might have been a few feet there. “Where are we?” 

 

“Upstate New York. It snows here a lot more than in Brooklyn.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

On the top of the hill, there were two plastic sleds, one blue and one pink. “You ready to go sledding?” 

 

“I guess.” 

 

The day passed in a whirlwind of snowballs, snowmen, and sledding. When the sun was getting ready to set she sighed with exhaustion. She was incredibly tired, especially after this morning. “It’s getting late Sebastian.” 

 

“Ok. You want to go in?” 

 

“Yeah.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary learns to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Graphic violence/incest ahead!  

She woke with a start. Her head turned back and forth and she observed that she was in the finished basement of the house again. Her hands were still chained and Sebastian had put the special rune on her that made her unable to walk again.Her fingers were numb and she realized what had woken her up. She’d had a dream, she’d dreamed of twin ivory thrones and blood and death. She shook slightly, afraid that Sebastian with his sister at his side he would be unstoppable. She wanted to turn on her side but because her hands were chained that was impossible.

 

She needed to go to the bathroom and Sebastian was probably upstairs dreaming away. “SEBASTIAN!” She howled. She called for him again and waited. Soon enough she heard the floorboards creaking as he made his way down the stairs and she sighed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He groaned. She thought she vaguely heard birds chirping. 

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” 

 

“Fuck ok,” Sebastian started doing the binds on her wrists and legs. He picked her up and he brought her to a small bathroom that was on the other side of the basement. He dropped her on the toilet and stepped outside. 

 

He made her bed again and looked at the clock, it was 5:13 am. Good grief. She called him and he picked her up and carried her back to bed. 

 

Clary was scared what the morning would bring. Would he rape her again? Was it even rape at this point? She was so fucked. “I’m cold.” She grumbled. 

 

He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in, “I’ll get you another blanket.” 

 

Should she thank him? “Thanks,” She said begrudgingly. He disappeared into a closet and came back with a fluffy down blanket. He put it over her and sat down on the edge of her bed and started re-doing her binds. “I’m going to crash here, I have to be up in two and a half hours anyway.” 

 

“That’s early.” She said as he finished up doing her bindings. 

 

“Shh.” He said as he curled into her side. 

* * *

  
  


When Clary woke the next morning she didn’t know what time it was only that Sebastian wasn’t there. She remembered him saying he was having an early morning so she shrugged it off. Still, she was hungry and wanted to put something on other than the sleazy teddy she was wearing. She called out for him, “Jonathan!” But to avail, she didn’t think he was home as she couldn’t hear his footsteps upstairs. She supposed spending the day in bed was… better than what they’d gotten up to yesterday. 

 

Hours passed, she began counting the ceiling tiles, the number of DVDs in the entertainment center. She figured it had to be mid afternoon and she was getting really hungry and thirsty, not to mention she needed to use the bathroom again. 

 

Finally, she heard footsteps creaking around upstairs. A fleeting part of her hopes that it’s Jace, and that he’s come to rescue her but her hopes are dashed when a bloodied Jonathan begins the trek down the stairs. 

 

He stops in front of her bed and shrugs lightly. His right eye is black and blue, he’s got cuts and scrapes on his face and it looks pretty bad. “Could you give me a healing rune?” 

 

She knows why he’s asking, her special gift of rune creation makes her runes especially powerful. He needs a healing rune and she needs food, water and a trip to the bathroom. “Get me some water first. You  _ left _ me here all day unable to move.” 

 

He bites his lip and she wonders if he’s debating about apologizing. “The mission I was doing this morning ran late.” 

 

Clary scoffed. “Looks like you got your ass kicked.” 

 

“You might not be saying that if you saw the other guys.” 

 

“Guys? More than one person did this to you?” There was a slight hint of… curiosity in her voice. 

 

He sighed. “You know I can’t tell you anything… yet.” He handed her his stele and exposed the iratze on his forearm to her. 

 

She took the stele and paused, she could draw a portal and get the fuck out of here in an instant. He was sitting right there though surely he wouldn’t allow her to escape…

 

She sucked in a breath and drew the iratze on his forearm. She closed her eyes and handed the stele back, hoping her eyes weren’t shining with tears as she felt her eyes burn. She felt like he was taking over her will to be free. He could never take her will to live but she knew something was changing inside of her. 

 

She watched and saw as the bruise on his eye turned from nearly black to a yellow-green color. His cuts and scrapes knitted themselves back together and she wondered what Jace would say to right now… that she was a traitor and shouldn’t be helping her brother. Still, she hadn’t had much choice in the matter. “Please help me now,” Clary begged him. 

 

He undid her binds and carried her to the bathroom. He waited for her outside the bathroom and when she hollered for him he went and got her. 

 

When they went upstairs she noticed she was staring directly at Phaesphoros, strapped to Sebastian’s back. “Is that Valentine’s sword?” She asked him 

 

“Mine now.” Sebastian scoffed. 

 

“You didn’t like father did you?” She said as he sat her down at the table and started making food for them. 

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious.”

 

“It was, it’s just that I never understood why he beat you.” 

 

“It’s not something I really want to talk about.” Sebastian snapped 

 

Clary sighed. She’d been here going on three days and it felt like much longer than that. He was buttering bread for grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. He assembled the sandwich and turned the gas down. 

 

“Seraphina  ---” 

 

“It’s  _ Clary _ .” She snapped harshly at him. 

 

“Actually, it’s Seraphina,” Sebastian said, rage growing. 

 

“You’re such an asshat!!” Clary said, her own rage growing and she did not in the least care that she didn’t have the use of her legs. “Don’t fucking talk to me.” 

 

The sandwich Sebastian had been grilling was starting to smoke due to lack of attention. He turned his back on her, tossed the sandwich in the bin and started on a new one. 

 

“Sebastian please tell me why I’m here…” She whimpered. 

 

He buttered one side of a piece of bread and stuck it in the pan. The sandwiches were going to come out like shit no matter what he did. 

 

A heavy silence followed in the moments following. When the sandwich was done he scooped it onto her plate. “Eat.” 

 

He started on his own sandwich and she started eating. 

 

The next several minutes were very tense. Sebastian finally had his sandwich done and he sat down and ate it. 

 

They didn’t say anything to each other for a long time. There was a book on the table, Sebastian picked it up and started reading it. So this was how she was going to spend today? Sitting in silence? 

 

After about an hour of sitting there, staring at her brother she wanted to get up. “Sebastian, can I go back downstairs? If we’re just going to sit here then I’d rather go downstairs and sleep until you want to rape me again.” 

 

He looked up at his book. “What if I don’t want to rape you?” He put a scrap of paper in his book to mark his place. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Clary said, mildly bewildered. 

 

“Well, what if I wanted it to be consensual?” 

 

“I absolutely hate you, Sebastian.” Clary breathed. She sounded tired when she said it. She knew why he was asking this. She’d moaned his name several times the other day when they’d fucked. 

 

He smirked at her and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You like it, you like it when I fuck you.” 

 

She pulled harshly out of his grasp and averted her eyes. “We’ve only done it once! Sebastian, you know every shadowhunter in the world is looking for us, don’t you want to do something to stop them?” 

 

“No,” Sebastian said simply. “I have an army of endarkened shadowhunters to do that for me. I have a mission tomorrow but is it really  _ that bad _ to spend a little quality time with me?” Clary couldn’t be sure but he looked hurt.

 

“Do you really consider this quality time?” Clary said shortly. 

 

“It could be? We could go outside again?” Sebastian suggested. 

 

“It’s freezing out I bet. This is the north, Sebastian.” She looked out the window and saw it was snowing. “It  _ does _ snow a lot here.” 

 

“It does.” Sebastian agreed. “My book is getting pretty boring so I would be happy to go outside with you and throw snowballs at you. Or perhaps less wholesome activities are on your agenda?” 

 

“Don’t be disgusting Sebastian.” Clary snapped. 

 

“Is that what I am to you? Disgusting?” Sebastian asked. 

 

She wasn’t sure what to say. She was extremely angry with him for fucking her until she was sore the other day… but it wasn’t exactly his fault that he had demon blood was it? And that’s what was causing this, wasn’t it? If he was just a regular shadowhunter he wouldn’t be having these feelings, would he? “No. I’m just frustrated. Jace is probably worried out of his head.” 

 

“Jace knows you’re with me,” Sebastian said. 

 

“How?!” Clary exclaimed. “Is he coming for me?” 

 

“Of course he’s coming for you but he’s going to have quite the time of finding you. This place has wards.” 

 

“What kind of wards… exactly?” She said, trying to curl her body closer to him and placing her hand on his arm. 

 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know!” He said with a laugh. Dammit, she’d thought she’d had him there. 

 

He got up from his place and something fell out of his back pocket and landed on her foot with a thump. “Ow---” He was already turning to see what it was that had dropped but she was faster. He had dropped his stele and she could see freedom right in front of her eyes. She leaned down and swiped the stele off the floor and grasped the stele she made the rune for a portal.She was expecting a portal to open up in the middle of the dining room but nothing happened. He stood there, putting their dishes in the sink. The whole thing was extremely anti-climactic. She’d been expecting her rune to open a portal and she could just leave here as a free woman. Sebastian began laughing. 

 

“Stop laughing!” She screamed at him. 

 

“You think I didn’t know you’d try to use the rune power and open a portal to God knows where?” Sebastian said, still laughing, a manic glint in his eye. 

 

“Sebastian!! God damn you!” She threw the stele at his head but he caught it. 

 

“Eventually you’re going to want me to  _ trust _ you and that day isn’t coming anytime soon. Don’t you want me to let you out of this house? Someday you’re going to want clothes or to do something other than go in the back yard. I have to know I can trust you for that.” 

 

She stood up of her volition and screamed, “I hate you!” She realized she was standing. She had broken the rune that bound her legs. 

 

She lunged at him, screaming, “Let me go! Free me!!” and hitting him over the head. 

 

He didn’t fall when she put her full weight on him. He staggered, and re-balanced. Trying to peel her off of him. This was their first real fight and as Clary pulled back her tiny fist to punch him in the nose but he ducked her punch. He was so  _ fast _ . 

 

“Sebastian! By the angel!!” She bashed him over the head with a plate from the sink. 

 

Until this point, he hadn’t really tried to fight her back but now she knew she had angered him. Maybe he was trying to get her to trust him for real and maybe he thought the best path to that was not hitting her when she hit him. This time they did fall to the ground. Sebastian’s white blond hair was littered with flecks of blood now. Clary had completely forgotten but Phaesphoros, the massive sword, was strapped to his back. He wrestled her so she was under him. With horror, she notices he’s hard, his dick is pushing into her thigh. He catches her by the throat and holds her down, cutting off her air supply. “Little sister, if you  _ ever  _ put your hand on me in anger again, I will make sure you lose the hand that touches me.” He said in a deadly calm voice.

 

She spits in his face, hitting his eye. “I fucking hate you!” She snaps. He wiped the spit out of his eye and growled low in his throat at her. 

 

“If you hate me so much then I might as well do something to be worth your hate.” He pulled up her nightgown, pulled down her panties and released his hard length. 

 

“No Sebastian!” She screamed at him. 

 

“Yes, little sister!” She watched as he lined his hard cock at her entrance. There was a little voice at the back of her head telling her to wave the white flag, tell him she submitted to him. A slightly louder voice was telling her that Sebastian was particularly well endowed. And the loudest voice in her head reasoned with her… was sex such a bad punishment?

 

He pushed into her and she wanted to scream. It’s not that it didn’t feel good, she was just tired of fighting him. No matter what she did, no matter how nasty she got this was the one time he’d shown any kind of aggression. The time in the bathtub she hadn’t really even been able to fight her, so he’d just taken her as she was. “Sebastian, no!” She wailed. 

 

He rutted into her and took her clit in his one free hand, teasing it slightly. He was starting out slow, trying to get her to want him. “Tell me it doesn’t feel good... Tell me you hate it and I’ll stop.” 

 

But she couldn’t she couldn’t tell her brother that this didn’t feel good. God she hated herself for it but the way he was touching her clit she couldn’t help a scream of pleasure and frustration. “I’m waiting… If you want me to stop now is your chance…” But she couldn’t tell him to stop. Jace had never made her feel like this, she moved her hands from where they were trying to wrestle Sebastian’s hands off her throat to his hips, gently encouraging him to fuck her. 

 

“I’ll be damned,” Sebastian said.

 

“Shut up!” Clary said shrilly. A filthy little moan worked it’s way out of her lips and one hand went back to Sebastian’s hand. She squeezed his hand, signaling him to hold her neck tighter. “Squeeze my neck, or I’m going to scream.” 

 

He squeezed her neck as she requested. He squeezed her neck for a good minute until she was red in the face and then let her breathe. 

 

She was gasping, letting cool lungfuls of air fill her up as he rode her. “Fuck I hate you so much!” She screamed. 

 

“How much do you hate me? Show me, baby,” Sebastian purred in her ear. 

 

She slapped him across the face sharply. “Only that much?” He said lightly. There was a brightness to his eyes she hadn’t seen before. 

 

She slapped him again and she scratched her nails down his neck, he let out a little purr of delight. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” 

 

She wondered why violence made him horny. She wanted to be violent though, she wanted to take out her frustrations on him, take out every little thing about him that made her angry on him. He bit down hard on her neck, so hard he drew little droplets of blood. “Does that feel good little sister?” 

 

“Fuck yeah, it does.” She whined in his ear. 

 

He bucks into her several more times. She can feel he’s close can feel his strokes getting more and more ragged. “Harder Sebastian!” She screams at him. 

 

He puts his hand back down on her throat and squeezes as he fucks her. One, two, three strokes later he’s spilling into her. 

 

Clary is so close to cumming that just feeling the warm pool of his seed filling her pussy up makes her cum.  

* * *

  
  


She hadn’t realized it but she’d passed out. She’d been so exhausted from their session of fighting and fucking that her post coital haze had led to a post coital nap. 

 

The world swims into view as she begins waking up. Someone’s body is pressed up next to her. “Sebastian?” She asks into the dark room.

 

“Mhmm. That’s my name don’t wear it out.” He says sleepily. 

 

“Sebastian! Want to explain to me what just happened?” 

 

“I think you know the answer to that.” He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

“Ugh!” She said shrilly. 

 

“Hey,” He said softly, rolling over so he could face her. He cupped her face in his hand. They both could use an iratze. “I love you, Clary.” 

 

“No, you d---” 

 

“Don’t tell me how I feel.” 

 

“You’re my brother…” She said with a sigh. 

 

“I’m your brother and I love you, and someday you’re going to trust me.”  

She let out a long sigh. “I mean it,” Sebastian said. 


End file.
